


your fight shines inside me

by winkiesempress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst mungkin, Friendship, Gen, at least niatnya bikin friendship, kalian anggap romance juga gapapa nyahahaa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/winkiesempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin, Kuroko telah menemukan alasan untuk berjuang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fight shines inside me

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> (2)Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> (3)Mendadak ingin membuat war!AU. Saya tidak memiliki pengetahuan yang luas soal dunia perang, bahkan nyaris nol hahaha jadi ini masalah setting memang abal sekali, maafkan :) marilah sejenak kita bayangkan Kuroko dan Kise memakai seragam tentara /dor

Kuroko merasa indra auralnya nyaris nirguna, tuli, oleh dentum-dentum dan letusan-letusan, atau suara-suara imajiner dalam kepalanya yang berotasi menyakitkan. Ia telah lama lupa rasanya peduli akan rasa sakit, lupa rasanya belaian lembut dan suara sang ibu yang menentramkan kalbu, selimut-selimut lembut yang hangat, atau cokelat panas yang uapnya mengevaporasi di kaca jendela yang bersalju. Kuroko memilih melupakannya.

Di hari-hari saat Kuroko menyandang senjata, atau saat menyelundup di antara rumpun-rumpun semak, berkali-kali tersandung atau jatuh kala dipaksa tunggang langgang dari musuh, ketika harus menodongkan senjata dan menarik pelatuk, menyaksikan darah merebak dan suara-suara sekarat menggaung—Kuroko tak memiliki waktu untuk memeluk reminisensinya kembali. Otaknya telah ditekan hanya untuk kata menang dan merdeka, meski Kuroko tak pernah bermimpi untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa dan negara di rana.

Di medan perang, satu-satunya entitas yang eksistensinya bagaikan rumah bagi Kuroko hanya sepasang kristal emas yang selalu hangat menatap, cara pandangnya memiliki euforia tersendiri dan senyumnya bagai baskara nan menyala saat mereka harus bersembunyi di gua-gua gulita. Ia yang senantiasa membagi makanannya, meski ia tahu Kuroko sudah memiliki persediaan sendiri, dengan alasan ia tahu tubuh Kuroko tak sekuat dirinya. Kuroko harus memilih antara apresiasi atau rasa tersinggung saat pemuda matahari itu mengatakannya, tapi Kuroko memilih kalimat terima kasih dan penolakan halus.

Kompanyon yang loyalis itu bernama Kise Ryouta, ia yang tiada lelah berpikau soal semangat hidup, soal semangat pulang, soal semangat membawa kata menang ke rumah nanti, semangat menjadi kebanggaan keluarga, yang seluruhnya nyaris tak Kuroko miliki. Suatu masa saat Kuroko tengah berkutat merancang strategi di dunia luar yang tak terjamah pandang sang ibu, sang ibu meregang nyawa karena bombardemen impulsif oleh musuh. Kabar tersebut baru sampai ke telinga Kuroko saat ia berada di markas, sebagian besar keluarga kawan-kawannya wafat pula, dan Kuroko mendengar nama ibunya.

Belakangan kemudian, Kuroko mendengar dari tetangganya, bahwa sang ibu selalu selalu selalu menanti Kuroko pulang, memasak santapan favoritnya nyaris setiap hari, berdoa untuk makan malam bersama sang putra semata wayang, lalu asanya tak pernah menyentuh realita hingga akhir hayat.

Semenjak batinnya mematri ideologi bahwa tiada peraduan untuk pulang lagi, Kuroko tak memahami arti menang bagi dirinya. Ia masih berjuang dengan sepenuh sukma dan raga demi negara, demi sahasra insan-insan tak berdaya yang menaruh harap pada para tentara, tapi Kuroko tak punya sesiapa untuk mengadu lara.

Lalu, ia mendengar seruan-seruan riang Kise Ryouta di markas, sempat skeptis pada lelaki besurai kuning itu, berpikir bagaimana bisa seseorang masih bisa menebar tawa dalam sirkumtansi demikian. Namun entah bagaimana, waktu membuktikan keajaibannya, dan Kise mampu membangun koneksi tersendiri untuk menyentuh kepercayaan dalam diri Kuroko, membuktikan mirakel macam apa yang seorang sahabat bisa lakukan.

Kembali ke medan perang. Kuroko tak menemukan Kise dalam jangkauan pandangnya, namun ia tak memiliki satu sekon pun untuk sekedar mengerling mencari sahabatnya itu. Pasukan musuh di depan mata, sementara ia bersembunyi, membidikkan senapan, merenggut nyawa satu per satu manusia yang mencuri bahagia di tanah airnya. Samar-samar, saat situasi cukup aman untuk sekedar melirik sesaat, Kuroko menyadari banyak rekannya yang tumbang, tapi tak sempat mengetahui siapa.

Kuroko tak ingin siapa pun kawannya mati dalam perang ini, tapi ia paling berharap semoga bukan Kise. Ia teringat ada kalanya Kise pernah berkisah tentang keluarganya, tentang ayahnya yang terserang penyakit serius, tak mampu lagi berdiri, sang ibu yang merawat ketiga buah hatinya, lalu keduanya telah berpulang (lagi-lagi karena bombardir). Dua kakak perempuan Kise masih ada, yang satu telah kehilangan sebelah kakinya karena suatu insiden, yang satu memutuskan untuk menjadi perawat tentara namun kebetulan berada di daerah berbeda dengan Kise. Kuroko sempat melayangkan tatap cemburu, karena Kise masih memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Kise masih punya dua kakak yang siap menyambut dengan pelukan dan senyum hangat, atau mungkin belaian di rambut meski Kise sudah dewasa, tak lupa ucapan bahwa mereka bangga pada Kise. Kuroko yakin itulah yang terlukis di dalam imaji Kise selama berjuang, impian dan motivasinya.

Entah bagaimana Kise seolah mendadak menjadi cenayang yang membaca pikiran Kuroko, Kise pernah berkata bahwa Kuroko bisa pulang ke keluarga Kise bersamanya suatu hari nanti, tinggal bersama. Kuroko sempat melontar protes, namun Kise memberi afirmasi tanpa hesitansi bahwa Kuroko adalah sahabatnya, yang mana artinya juga keluarganya. Kise bilang Kuroko tak boleh sekali pun merasa tak memiliki tempat pulang, karena ia punya Kise, punya masa depan yang dapat diraih bersama.

Jadi, saat ini, Kuroko mengangkat senapan lagi, hendak menghabisi satu nyawa lagi—

—lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, seperti manuver, teriakan yang amat dikenalnya berpikau; KUROKOCCHI DI BELAKANGMU AWAS; dan Kuroko kurang cepat berbalik, namun ia telah menemukan figur personifikasi mentari itu di sana—sempat mengacungkan senapan namun tak sempat menarik pelatuk dan dalam satu suara letupan ia tumbang—jatuh di dekat kaki Kuroko, dan secara refleks Kuroko berhasil melontar peluru pada siapa pun yang berani melukai sahabatnya.

Sosok musuh itu terkapar, tak bergerak, tapi Kise juga.

Kuroko hanya sempat mendengar bibir Kise sayup-sayup menggumam kerja bagus, lanjutkan perjuanganmu, lalu kata maaf yang tersendat, kemudian yang Kuroko dengar hanya suara letupan di mana-mana lagi. Tidak ada lagi suara Kise, gerakan Kise, atau napas Kise.

Kuroko merasa dunianya runtuh, seruntuh tanah kelahirannya yang hanya tersisa debris-debris yang mengubur memori, seruntuh salah satu markas yang diserang minggu lalu, seruntuh rumahnya yang kini rata dengan tanah, seruntuh dunianya saat mengetahui sang ibu telah berada di surga tanpa sempat bersua. Kuroko tak lagi menemukan alasan untuk pulang sejak ia saksikan sepasang manik emas itu menutup. Selamanya.

Tapi perang tak berakhir secepat Kise menutup mata. Betapa pun Kuroko ingin memohon beberapa sekon saja untuk meratap, untuk menangisi durjanya dunia pada sahabatnya, beberapa sekon saja untuk membawa tubuh Kise ke tempat di mana ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, beberapa sekon saja untuk menyambut realita dengan lapang dada bahwa setelah ini tiada tawa Kise lagi, perang tidak akan menyajikan filantropi.

Mungkin, alasannya berjuang setelah ini adalah bentuk penghormatannya pada Kise, lalu kata menang dan merdeka adalah hadiahnya untuk Kise, hadiah untuk segala senyum, tawa dan canda yang Kise berikan sepanjang masa-masa halimunnya. Mungkin saja, di suatu tempat yang mereka sebut nirwana, di tempat yang mereka bayangkan bagai suralaya, di mana damai dan harmoni selalu menyapa, mereka akan bertemu. Di sana pula mereka akan bertemu dengan orang tua masing-masing, dan mereka bisa saling bercerita betapa gagahnya mereka dulu di medan perang, bagaimana nyawa mereka tercabut demi selaksa rakyat. Jika mereka menang, mereka membawa kebanggaan ke surga. Bahkan mungkin Kise kini telah berlari bahagia untuk berkisah pada orang tuanya di suatu alam yang saat ini belum tersentuh Kuroko.

Kemudian, Kuroko menemukan secercah cahaya Kise bersinar dalam dirinya.

Ia (akan terus) berjuang.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
